Transformable toys typically comprise figures equipped with hinges that enable the elements of the figures to be maneuvered so as to form different shapes. However, the presence of hinges or similar devices constrains the movement of the elements and limits the number of configurations to which the elements can be manipulated to form. In essence the designer of the toy fixes the potential forms that the toys can take. It is desirable to have a foldable toy in which the component parts are not attached to each other so that the parts can be arranged in a variety of poses limited only by a child's imagination.